Love drunk
by sas.90
Summary: [CBPC entry June] The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto the two sleeping naked forms on the bed...


**Notes; **My entry for CBPC June, finally! Had this finished for a while, but something went wrong with emailing it to my BETA, yay for her though because she finished this for me in time:) So thanks to Alicia for this Beta-Job.

This idea kinda came to me when I was.. I think I was in bed, but I can't remember really lol. Anyway it was inspired by Justin Timberlake's Love stoned, hence the title. I just changed it slightly and if you read the story you'll see why.

Enough of my rambling now! Enjoy this entry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bones, never have, never will (unless I marry someone rich who buys it for me)

**Ps.** I noticed that people were getting confused cause of the ending, therefor I will explain what the CBPC June is and I hope it will.. unconfuse people lol.

Okay so this month's challenge: We were given a starter phrase and an ending phrase. We had to write a fiction that starts with the starter phrase and end with the ending phrase.

**Starter phrase:** _The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto..._  
**Ending Phrase:** _''And I swear, that's how the monkey got the peanut butter!''_

Hope it makes more sense now:)

* * *

**Love drunk**

The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto the two sleeping naked forms on the bed.

Doctor Temperance Brennan shifted onto her side and was rudely awoken by a beam of sunlight that shone onto her face. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she blinked until her eyes had adapted to the bright light the bedroom was bathed in. Her hands attacked her eyes to rub away the sleep from them and when she tried to sit up, the aching of her head immediately pushed her back into the pillows. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone in bed. Next to her lay the sleeping form of a naked man, the lower half of his body barely covered by the thin white bedsheet. The man lay on his belly, his face turned away from her. His back slowly rose and fell to the rhytm of his steady breathing and his brown hair was a mess. It took the forensic anthropologist several moments to realize who he was and what had happened, before it all came crashing back on her nearly causing her to fall out of bed.

_Oh God. _

Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip and she took a deep breath before taking a quick peek under her sheets to check if she was dressed. When she saw that she wasn't, she let go of the sheet and it slowly fell back down onto her silky skin.

_Oh God._

Temperance slowly sat up and pushed the covers off of her body, a shiver spreading throughout her entire body when the coldness in the room attacked her naked form. She swung her legs over the bed, silently wishing that the man next to her wouldn't be awoken by her movements, and she got to her feet. Within no time she had gathered all of her clothes which were scattered throughout the room and in less than 2 minutes she had gotten fully dressed. She didn't notice that her top was on backwards and when she sat down on the edge of her bed it took her a full 200 seconds before she realized that she was trying to put her right boot on her left foot. A sigh escaped her mouth and she shook her head firmly when thoughts of the night before flooded her mind.

_Focus Temperance, get out of here before he wakes. _She kept telling herself over and over again. Finally she managed to get her boots on the right feet and she once again rose to her feet, glancing frantically around the room to see if she hadn't forgotten anything. When she had made sure that nothing in the room pointed to her having spent the night here she quietly tip-toed out of the bedroom, leaving the sleeping form on the bed behind.

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth groaned while rolling over onto his back. He was starting to wake and slowly becoming aware of a pair of annoying woodpigeons cooing about near his window. He slowly opened his eyes only to close them again when the bright morning sun rudely bore into them, forcing him to wake fully. 

"Ugh." Booth groaned once more and shifted onto his side, nearly tipping over the edge of his bed and falling to the floor. He managed to keep his body in balance however, and he peered at the alarmclock on his bedside cabinet.

_Shit. I better hurry. _

He threw the covers off himself only to discover that he wasn't wearing any boxers and he sat up quickly, raising an eyebrow. Confusion momentarily took over his mind, but then he remembered why exactly he wasn't wearing anything.

"_Hmm. Bones. Bedroom. Now." He slurred, not longer able to form full sentences. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and her pulled her close against his body, his lips exploring the smooth skin on her shoulders. She laced her arms around his neck and a silly smile tugged at her lips._

"_You talk funny." She giggled and allowed him to push her through the hall towards his bedroom._

"_You giggle." Was his short reply as he walked with her into the bedroom, pushing her down onto his bed and struggling to unbutton her blue blouse. She grinned and brought her lips near his ear, whispering something quietly making him wiggle his eyebrows and flash her his infamous charm smile._

Booth felt a deep crimson red colour creep up his cheeks as he recalled the words that she had whispered into his ear. He quickly rose to his feet and started to get dressed. He needed to talk to her, what had happened last night... it never should've happened. Sure it had been great, for as far as he remember anway, and he had been waiting for over two years for it to happen. But not like this. Not drunk. Bones was worth more than just a silly, drunk one night stand. She needed to know that.

* * *

Temperance sat in her office, her fingers hovering over the keyboard of her computer. She sighed, concentration wasn't an option today. Her mind kept drifting off to the night before. Drunk. Sex. Booth. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the dirty thoughts that kept invading her head. Now was not the time; actually it was never the time to be thinking such things about Booth, but lately she had caught herself thinking about him more and more. And everytime he was wearing less clothes. Shirtless. Pant-less. And even more so recently she had caught herself thinking about him naked. 

Brennan exhaled deeply and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Just as she told herself sternly to focus on her work, she spotted someone strolling across the lab towards her office. Someone who caused her heart to flutter and someone who caused a pink blush to rise on her pale cheeks, especially after last night. She quickly ducked behind her computer, silently wishing that he hadn't seen her or that he needed Hodgins or Angela, not her. But she knew that was false hope, she knew him and she knew that he only ever came here when either they had a case or he wanted to speak to her. She guessed that today it was option number two.

Before he entered her office she quickly started typing, pretending to be busy. Hopefully he'd buy that and leave and come back later.

"Bones, we need to talk."

No such luck. She looked up, trying to look as annoyed as possible.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked him before he could open his mouth to speak again. He lowered his eyebrows and folded his arms across his broad chest. Strong, well-built arms. Very distracting.

"Bones, last night...we need to talk." The look on his face was serious and his eyes were filled with concern, but Temperance felt her gaze wondering down towards more inappropriate parts of his body. He cleared his throat and she quickly averted her gaze back to his brown eyes.

"Do we have to do this now?" She rose to her feet and smoothed the front of her labcoat down. Booth raised an eyebrow and watched as she walked around her desk. He nodded slowly. "I think we do. I mean what happened –"

"What happened is that we slept together. We drank too much and we slept together. Human beings make mistakes, Booth." She was now standing in front of her desk and she leaned back against it, folding her arms underneath her breasts. Her parnter's forehead scrunched in confusion at the word 'mistake'. Last night, a mistake? He wasn't sure if he should call it that. Sure, they had been drunk, but that didn't mean it had been bad. Did it? No, it hadn't been bad at all, in fact it had been.. amazing.

"Bones, I – You think it was a mistake?" He walked towards her and noticed a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. It was adorable, he rarely ever saw her blush. The only time he had ever seen her blush was when Sully had kissed her in front of him. And maybe that time when she had cried to him about her mother, but Bones and blushing? It wasn't something that she did regularly.

"Don't you?" Her question abrubtly stopped his train of thoughts and caught him off guard.

"No. I – I mean yes. Bones..." He sighed and looked at her. For a moment he could swear that he saw a slight sparkle of amusement there in those bright blue eyes of her. She wasn't enjoying this was she? He shook his head slightly.

"Look, Bones. You're great. I mean you're smart, you're good company and you're.. well you're..well-structured. You're worth more than a silly, drunk one night stand." He shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at the floor before looking into her eyes.

"Are you saying that we should cross the line?" The words were out of her mouth before she even noticed and her eyes widened in surprise when she realized what she was asking him. She was asking him to consider a relationship with her. Becoming romantically involved, being boyfriend and girlfriend. Wasn't she?

He took a small step closer to her, their bodies only millimeters apart. She quickly looked away from him, turning her head to the side but Booth gently put his finger under her chin and lead her eyes back to his. "Bones…"

Before he could finish his sentence Angela came walking into the office, her arms filled with stacks of paper. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Booth and her best friend standing opposite each other, their bodies almost melting together.

"Sweetie?"

Booth glanced at Angela and removed his finger from his partner's chin before looking back at her and flashing her his infamous charm smile and quickly changing the subject. "And I swear, that's how the monkey got the peanut butter."

* * *

**Notes; **Aaaand I'm done. Reviews are welcome :) 


End file.
